


Marked

by DreamedSilverWings



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Kinda
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamedSilverWings/pseuds/DreamedSilverWings
Summary: Todos tienen una marca al nacer, una cicatriz con el nombre de la persona con que vas a compartir tu vida. Ichigo tenía una en su pecho, pequeña pero muy profunda, un nombre en katakana. Pero extrañamente también una pequeña y delicada cicatriz en su muñeca con el nombre de una de sus compañeras de clase. Todo iba perfecto hasta que el destino lo alcanzó.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uno de mis tres fanfics participantes en el Big Bang IchiRuki, espero que guste.
> 
> Estamos dentro del universo de Bleach, sin embargo los poderes espirituales de Ichigo están sellados y por lo tanto nunca se vio en embrollos de hollows ni shinigamis.

En este mundo todos nacen marcados, aquel que no lo hiciera era considerado alguien maldito ¿Pero que pasaba con alguien como Ichigo Kurosaki?

La marca era simple, en cualquier parte de tu cuerpo aparece el nombre de la persona que supone que vas a compartir el resto de tu vida. No tenías la obligación de estar a su lado, pero la mayor parte de las veces se trata de compañeros de vidas.

La marca en realidad era una cicatriz, pero se le llamaba así porque era un nombre más políticamente correcto.

Ichigo nació un quince de julio para la alegría de sus padres, y aparentemente desde que estaba en el vientre de su madre el destino ya tenía decidido quien sería su compañera. A él le gustaba como se veía la pequeña pero profunda cicatriz grabada en su infantil pectoral mayor izquierdo. Estaba escrito en katakana, y no había complicaciones como con otras personas acerca de como se lee el nombre. Su madre había dicho que Rukia era su nombre.

Rukia sería la mujer con que se iba casar e iba a tener una familia, de acuerdo a lo que le había contado su madre mientras arrugaba la nariz ante la idea. A sus 5 años, al niño de cabellos naranja no podía importarle menos esa clase de cosas, el tan sólo quería estar al lado de su madre y hermanas, y si no era mucho pedir poder derrotar a Tatsuki al menos una vez. Realmente era humillante que una niña le ganara tantas veces.

Pero debía de admitir que le gustaba mucho como sonaba cuando pronunciaba su nombre. Era corto y fácil recordar, sonaba como si estuviera refiriéndose a algo con mucha belleza. Nunca la había visto, era un completo misterio.

Pero a Ichigo no le iba a tocar vivir una vida normal, como si tener el cabello de un color tan extravagante no fuera suficiente.

Una mañana fría de enero, cuando tenía ocho años, en medio de confusión de su parte y reacciones alteradas de sus padres, en su cuerpo apareció una segunda cicatriz.

En la parte interna de su muñeca derecha estaba marcado ligeramente el nombre de Orihime Inoue, como la princesa de la leyenda que había escuchado el verano pasado.

Su madre le preguntó una y otra vez si el mismo se había hecho la cicatriz, o si alguien más lo había hecho. No importaba cuantas veces lo negará, volvían a preguntarle porque apareció ese segundo nombre.

Ichigo en ese momento no pudo entender que era lo que significaba que tuviera dos marcas. Nadie lo sabía en realidad.

No ser marcado era una maldición ¿Pero una doble marca? De eso no había registro de algo similar en la historia ¿Cuál era su significado? ¿Uno positivo o uno negativo? ¿Por qué apareció de la nada?

Al primogénito Kurosaki de todas formas no le importaba, el nombre de Rukia estaba allí desde que había nacido, así que suponía que ella era la indicada, a la que debía de esperar. Pero los adultos pensaban diferente, se preocupaban por eso, con los meses la condición de Ichigo se convirtió en todo lo que hablaban sus vecinos, pero demasiado pronto dejo de serlo. El diecisiete de junio su amada madre murió.

Por su culpa.

Jamás creyó que tratar de ser un héroe fuera a costarle lo que más amaba. Se suponía que el amor de su vida serían Rukia u Orihime, pero en ese momento eran mujeres sin rostro, no les tenía afecto real, su madre era completamente distinta. Se atrevía a decir que sería la mujer que más amaría en toda su vida.

Las lágrimas se le escapaban sin importarle mucho que Tatsuki le regañara y le dijera que debía de actuar como un hombre. Ichigo tan sólo sabía que tenía destrozado el corazón, y que nadie iba a poder repararlo nunca.

No más sonrisas cálidas, tan sólo un rostro familiar más pálido y sin expresión en un ataúd.

Mamá se había ido para siempre.

.o.O.o.

Todo había cambiado. Ichigo lloro y lloro por noches, hasta que decidió que ya no le quedaban lágrimas de dolor y sólo quedaba vergüenza dentro de su ser. Ichigo cambió radicalmente.

Ya no era el niño de mamá, ella ya se había ido. Tenía que ser fuerte para sus hermanas, para sí mismo.

Ichigo dejo de ser el niño de sonrisa boba y se convirtió en alguien que permanecía siempre con el ceño fruncido. Tratando de parecer más rudo de lo que en realidad era, su cabello ayudaba bastante, le confundían con pandillero y no muchos de los que se metían con él tratando de intimidarlo habían vuelto. Al menos no solos.

Así conoció a Sado, aunque se había tomado la libertad de llamarlo Chad, y no es que su alto amigo se quejará. Era muy fiel, callado y le agradaba tocar la guitarra, igual que a Ichigo. Quizás por el estereotipo de que a los varones no le importan esa clase de cosas, o quizás por no querer comentar la propia, pero jamás le preguntó por su marca. Y en verdad lo agradecía.

Sus marcas eran algo de lo que no le gustaba hablar.

.o.O.o.

— ¡Ichigo!— Se hizo a un lado, sabiendo que su padre le trataría de atacar apenas entrará a la cocina—: ¿Estás listo para encontrarla?

— ¿Qué cosa viejo?— Ya sabía a que se refería, pero prefería fingir ignorancia.

— ¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso? ¿Cuándo aceparás que debes de encontrarla? Con esa pulsera ella nunca se dará cuenta de que esta destinada para ti.

Su padre le tomo de los brazos, aplicándole una llave tratando de inmovilizarlo completamente, y por lo tanto arrancarle la pulsera tricolor que siempre traía consigo, pero Ichigo se las arreglo para zafarse de los brazos de su padre y entonces contraatacar con todas sus fuerzas.

—Papá, por favor, no pelees con Ichi-nii.

—No se porque los tratas con amabilidad Yuzu, ellos no tienen remedio—La morena rodo los ojos, ya lista para iniciar a comer su desayuno aunque los hombres de la casa siguieran luchando uno contra el otro.

—Karin ¡No digas eso!

Isshin con obviamente falsas y sobre actuadas lágrimas vio a sus hijas.

—Yuzu, tu eres la única hija que me ama. No voy a dejar que te lleven, no importa si su nombre esta gravado en tu piel.

Karin refunfuño. Ella tenía más o menos la misma opinión que su hermano mayor, aunque se lo guardaba para si.

Ahora para Ichigo el ser marcado simplemente es ya estar maldito, el verte obligado a estar al lado de alguien debido a la muy fuerte presión social le parecía injusto. Era estar atado de manos y pies. No le gustaba mucho esa idea, y mucho menos la idea de tener que contar que el tenía dos diferentes.

Sabía que su forma de pensar a la mayor parte de la población le parecería de alguien amargado, así que se callaba.

La vida era rutiaría, iba y venía sin buscar a la mujer que se suponía se quedaría con su corazón.

—Papá, no digas eso, todos te queremos. Vamos a desayunar, que se nos va a hacer tarde a todos. Además, Ichi-nii hoy tiene su primer día de clases en la preparatoria.

Por fin Ichigo se deshizo de los actos violentos de su padre, dejándolo temporalmente en el suelo.

—Lo siento Yuzu, pero me tengo que ir ya.

— ¿Qué? Pero no te puedes ir sin haber desayunado.

Ichigo le sonrió algo incomodo, pero de verdad ya se quería retirar para no llegar tarde. Podía parecer un matón, pero era un buen estudiante. Sólo tomo el jugo que estaba ya servido y se lo bebió.

—Gracias Yuzu, pero estoy seguro de que aguantaré hasta el receso.

Vio con algo de culpabilidad y al mismo tiempo diversión como la menor de sus hermanas inflaba las mejillas mostrando de esa manera su enojo. Murmullo algo, pero no logro escucharla.

Apenas salió de su casa escucho la voz de su padre.

— ¡Tienes que encontrarla! Yo conocí a tu madre mientras estábamos en la escuela.

Si el viejo supiera que ya había conocido a una de ellas.

.o.O.o.

Su padre era médico, a veces le tocaba atender pequeñas o medianas emergencias. A veces los esfuerzos no eran suficientes y defunciones ocurrían en la clínica Kurosaki.

Una noche llegó un hombre joven llamado Sora. No recordaba muy bien todos los detalles, según recordaba este había estado en un accidente automovilístico. Y una niña de cabellos naranjas venía con él, llorando y pidiéndole que se recuperará.

Que no la dejará sola.

Trató de animarla, no podía ser mayor que él y le recordó a sus hermanas; aunque por la expresión en el rostro de su padre ya sabía cuál era el destino de ese joven. Iba a morir, no iban a poder hacer nada por él. Sin embargo, trató de hacerla sentir un poco de confort.

—Gracias por estar conmigo aunque no me conozcas. Orihime Inoue es mi nombre.

Fingió bastante bien su sorpresa ¿Esta iba a ser la mujer con la que se casaría? Se detuvo antes de preguntarle si ella tenía su nombre marcado, sería imprudente. Había muchas Orihime, era un nombre asociado a la mitología, no sería extraño que más de una pareja de padres tomaran ese nombre. Sonrió forzadamente, no iba a decirle su nombre.

Horas más tarde ella lloró desconsolada cuando le contaron las noticias.

—Mi hermano… mi hermano… ¿Qué voy a hacer sin mi hermano?

No tenía manera de responder eso, no encontró palabras.

Tanto Ichigo como su padre esperaron hasta muy tarde para que llegará la tía de la niña para que se la pudiera llevar. Ella se fue con los ojos aún llenos de lágrimas, de la mano de la mujer.

A Ichigo le toco cerrar la puerta, y vio como la mujer le acomodaba el uniforme marinero a la niña, dejando a la vista algo más la piel de la menor de cabellos naranjas.

Abrió los ojos, no creyéndolo, pero allí estaba marcada en la clavícula el nombre:

"Ichigo Kurosaki"

Nunca le contó de ello a nadie. Por alguna razón sentía que debía de esperar a conocer a Rukia, y otras veces pensaba que simplemente debía rechazar su "destino" y vivir soltero para siempre, ese debía ser su castigo por lo que le hizo a su madre.

.o.O.o.

Su primer día como estudiante de preparatoria se veía bastante bien. Entre los compañeros de la clase 1-3 que le tocaban de acuerdo a las listas estaban Tatsuki y Chad, así que no tendría que esforzarse en hacer amistades. No es que el fuera un amargado, simplemente parecía que todos le tenían miedo. Su apariencia no ayudaba mucho.

Se dirigió al salón de clases, esperando que al meno uno de sus dos amigos estuvieran allí.

Entro y noto rápidamente que Tatsuki estaba allí, ella inmediatamente le saludo con un pequeño gesto en la mano, sonriendo, y de su costado se asomo una cabellera naranja.

— ¿Quién es, Tatsuki?

La chica era Orihime, no había manera de confundirla. Y a juzgar por la manera en que sus ojos se abrieron, ella también lo reconoció.

Joder.

Casi se golpea por la tonta idea de que no lo iba a reconocer. ¿Cómo olvidar cabelleras tan poco comunes en Japón?

—Hola.

Ella se sonrojo con bastante más intensidad al saludarlo de lo que el hubiera esperado. Ella no sabía cuál era su nombre, así que no entendía porque se portaba de manera tímida.

—Oh ¿Conoces a Ichigo, Orihime?

Y Tatsuki arruino la magia de su anonimato.

— ¿Ichigo?

Muchas cosas pasaron por la mente de Orihime, volteo a verlo como si esperara que le dijera con una sonrisa que lo era, se dejo envolver en la fantasía de que el sacará allí mismo un anillo de matrimonio, y entonces ella aceptaría e iba a entrar por la puerta del salón, después él subiría en el corcel y ofrecería su mano, con una sonrisa radiante, invitándola a huir a lo desconocido. El caballo blanco saltaría por la ventana y trotaría por los tejados, alejándose de todo y todos para vivir su historia de amor perfecto.

Ichigo vio a Orihime realmente confundido, ella pareció irse a otro planeta, con los ojos brillosos, pero sin ver a ninguna parte, y una expresión soñadora que sinceramente le causaba algo de mortificación.

— ¿Estas bien?

Tocó su hombro, y con eso al parecer fue suficiente para traerla de vuelta a este mundo.

— ¿Eh? Ah, claro. Estoy perfecta.

Empezó a reír primero con vergüenza, lo había vuelto a hacer, y más tarde para tratar de ocultar su nerviosismo al ver como Ichigo levantaba una de sus cejas, obviamente preguntándose que rayos acababa de pasar, después se sonrojo profundamente.

— ¡Discúlpame!

Y ella se fue corriendo a sentar a su pupitre, como si fuera una niña que le habían castigado.

Ichigo sabía que no debía de juzgar a las personas con tan poco tiempo de conocerlas, pero las primeras impresiones eran poderosas.

Y Orihime no parecía ser la clase de mujer que le pudiera aguantar.

.o.O.o.

Orihime se portaba muy tímida, de hecho, extremadamente tímida. Creía que la trataba bien, pese a su actitud macarra, le habían educado bastante bien. La trataba como si fuera de cristal, la mantenía allí, lejos de él porque estaba seguro que con su brusquedad le iba romper, y una chica tan vulnerable como Orihime no debería de pasar por más dolor.

Además, hasta el día de hoy las patadas de Tatsuki seguían causándole mini pesadillas.

Sin embargo, ella nunca le preguntó si él tenía su marca, ni él le comentó de la propia. Continuaba usando la pulsera de colores azul, blanco y rojo. Tenía una reputación que proteger.

A no más de dos meses, Orihime y Tatsuki tuvieron problemas, su amiga pelinegra resultó herida pero rápidamente se recupero.

Estaba agradecido de que todo resultará bien.

Llegó el 17 de junio. Fue un día bastante triste, Yuzu lloro igual que todos los años y Karin se mantuvo fuerte para su hermana, por un momento las perdió de vista, se preocupo mucho, pero tras una hora que le pareció eterna, cuando le dijo a su padre la situación le dijo que ellas estaban bajo techo durmiendo. Calmado, decidió que deseaba ver la tumba de su madre en soledad, pedirle perdón una vez más, mientras llovía como hace seis años. Estaba frente a la tumba de su madre, viéndola con tristeza y sintiendo como el agua que mojaba su cuerpo le calaban hasta los huesos, pero no quería abandonar el lugar, esto era nada comparado a lo que le había hecho a su madre.

Se extrañó por ver una mariposa negra, no debía de estar expuesta a este clima, pero Ichigo por un instante, juró ver a lo lejos la figura de una menuda mujer con el cabello negro que le dedico una mirada cansada y con sangre en su rostro. Estuvo a punto de correr detrás de ella para ayudarla, sin saber precisamente porque sentía esa necesidad de estar a su lado si por tratar de ayudar a alguien hace años su madre había muerto.

Pero se dio cuenta de que no había nadie allí.

.o.O.o.

En la escuela cambiaron el reglamento cuando regresaron de vacaciones. A muchos de sus compañeros no les importaría el hecho de que en la escuela te prohibieran llevar las uñas pintadas, accesorios de joyería, relojes, maquillaje, entre otras cosas

Ichigo sabía que su reputación se iba a ir al caño.

Pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirse tan fácilmente. Llevaba la mayor parte del tiempo con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos y evitaba a todo el personal escolar, mantenía la pulsera pero entonces Ochi-sensei se dio cuenta mientras caminaba por el pasillo solo y se la quito. No protesto porque llevaba una en la mochila por si acaso. Esta vez era una naranja con blanco. Después un par de colores naranja y morado, y más tarde una café claro.

Y al final, durante un clase, ya demasiado molesta por su terquedad, Ochi-sensei en medio de una clase le tomo el brazo y lo levanto. Ichigo por un instante pensó en jalar su brazo para evitar lo que estaba seguro de que iba a pasar, pero su profesora de color castaño fue demasiado rápida y le quito la pulsera de color negro con detalles rojos. Y ella la vio.

Orihime la vio.

Todos la vieron.

Vieron su marca.

Sabía que no era lo mejor que podía hacer, pero la profesora lo soltó, y el tomó su mochila y se retiró del salón de clases.

— ¡Kurosaki-kun!

Escuchó su voz, pero no volteo para ver a Orihime, cuya sonrisa soñadora inmediatamente desapareció.


	2. Chapter 2

Desde ese día comenzaron burlas de parte de sus amigos varones, y la envidia también, de hombres y hasta algunas mujeres.

Según muchos, se había ganado el premio gordo, la más codiciada de la escuela, la que tenía unas enormes dotes. La hermosa Orihime Inoue.

Ichigo trataba de ignorarlos, le resultaban bastante molestos los comentarios, especialmente los lloriqueos de Keigo, y justo en este almuerzo tenía que escucharlo.

—Inoue no es un premio, Keigo, es una chica como todas las demás.

— ¿Acaso no entiendes Ichigo? Estas destinado a estar al lado de una de las chicas más guapas de las escuela ¡Por no decir la más guapa! Y ese par de encantos— Dijo el castaño con un sonrojo y una cara que a Ichigo le daba muy mala espina. Le dio un buen golpe para que dejará de hacer insinuaciones pervertidas.

—Por eso no tienes novia, Asano-san.

Keigo se levantó del suelo, con lágrimas más falsas que las de su padre, veía a Mizuiro como si le hubiera robado el amor de su vida.

— ¿Todo este tiempo como amigos y me llamas por mi apellido?

El chico bajito no le contesto y siguió mensajeando con su teléfono.

—Mizuiro también tiene razón. Las mujeres no son un objeto.

— ¡Tu estas tranquilo porque ya tienes una mujer para ti! ¡Y nada más y nada menos que Orihime-chan!

—Estas equivocado— Sacó la cajita de jugo, e introdujo la pajilla dentro de esta—, Inoue no me pertenece, ni yo a ella. Tenemos el derecho de negarnos a estar al lado del otro.

—Tu no serías capaz—Keigo aseguro totalmente confiado, pero al ver que la expresión de Ichigo seguía indiferente, se mostro sorprendido. Chad también volteo a verlo sorprendido y hasta Mizuiro dejó de ver su celular

— ¿De verdad lastimarías así a Inoue?— Chad preguntó bastante serio.

— ¡No es que quiera lastimarla!— El joven de tez morena le vio tranquilo, e Ichigo interpretó que podía proseguir— Es sólo que creo que deberíamos ser capaces de elegir.

—Ichigo, tu sabes bien que las personas que se niegan a la marca terminan amargados y solos ¿Verdad?

Se termino el jugo, bastante molesto por el comentario.

—Si, lo sé ¿Crees que no lo he escuchado antes?

Por esta clase de comentarios siempre se callaba, no daba su opinión con respecto a la marca, todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo con ella ¿Por qué luchar contra ella? Pero Ichigo no sabía si estar conforme con ella.

—No le rompas el corazón a la pobre.

Vio a Chad y se dio cuenta de que él realmente se preocupaba por ella, típico de Chad el querer cuidar a los más débiles.

—Cierto Ichigo, ella ya esta hablando de los planes para el futuro— Mizuiro esta vez decidió participar—, dice que el primer hijo que tengas se llamará Kazui en tu honor.

— ¡Cállate Mizuiro!

Ichigo se sonrojo por la vergüenza, no le gustaba que ella dijera esas cosas con tanta seguridad, pero tampoco tenía el corazón para pedirle que dejará de hablar. Las chicas le pedían que hablara, ansiosas porque Inoue era la primera del salón de clases en haber encontrado a su destinado, todas estaban ansiosas por saber detalles. A veces juraba que le veían feo porque no era el "príncipe azul" que su compañera se merecía, y de parte de Chizuru ya había recibido varias cartas llenas de odio que no le preocupaban mucho.

Pero no le gustaba que hablaran de él, era muy fastidioso, y sobretodo que ella esperara tanto de él, de Ichigo el que siempre traía el ceño fruncido, del que no conocía prácticamente nada porque era demasiado tímida como para hablar con él.

Inoue Orihime esperaba que se casaran al estilo occidental, vistiendo ella un gran vestido al estilo princesa, jurándose amor eterno ante el altar, con un carruaje que los llevará a su luna de miel, como un cuento de hadas. Y no tenía nada de malo, para otros podía ser cursi, para si mismo era cursi, pero después de tantos malos momentos ella se merecía eso.

Ella se merecía a alguien mejor que él.

.o.O.o.

Con el tiempo las burlas y acoso bajaron, sobre todo cuando surgió el rumor que uno de sus compañeros de clase, Ishida, creía que se llamaba, no tenía marca. El pobre no tenía muchos amigos, así que quizás por eso Chad decidió invitarlo a comer con ellos.

Lo más probable es que se conocieran después de que el de cabellos azules reparará alguno de los peluches de Chad. Tenía mucho talento con la costura, algo curioso, pero aguantaba al pervertido de Keigo, que más daba tener a Ishida cociendo a su lado mientras conversaban.

Era un chico agradable, a veces desaparecía de clases, pero era muy responsable en tareas y era bastante inteligente. A veces discutían, pero era divertido por alguna razón.

Sentía un poco de pena por Ishida, a él le habían tocado dos marcas y a su amigo ninguna. Cuan injusta puede ser la vida a veces.

.o.O.o.

Acabo el año escolar, y pronto llegó el verano de nuevo, de nuevo para hacerle la vida más difícil a Ichigo.

Clases de natación.

Si, clases de natación en preparatoria, cuando la hormona andaba más loca, cuando había pervertidos y pervertidas (no hay que discriminar) a toda potencia. Con trajes de baño que si bien no enseñaban nada eran ceñidos, y obviamente algunas compañera tenían un busto exuberante.

Pero para Ichigo estas eran excusas para decir que las clases de natación eran ridículas, la verdadera razón era que obviamente tendría que tomarlas sin una camisa.

Y así todo el mundo podría ver la preciada marca con que nació.

Trató de fugarse de la clase, pero al parecer alguien, por no decir Mizuiro, le notifico al entrenador acerca de sus intenciones. Supo entonces que toda la paz de las últimas semanas se había acabado.

Volvería a ser visto por todos con lástima, como si tener una segunda marca toda su existencia fuera a ser una llena de indecisión y desgracias.

Escuchó las risas nerviosas de las chicas, obviamente sentían las miradas indiscretas de algunas de sus compañeros, Keigo siendo el que menos disimulaba, pero el se encontraba en un momento de incomodidad e irritabilidad.

Estaba incomodo porque este era el traje de baño más apretado que había usado en su vida, se sentía muy expuesto. Ichigo no tenía grandes complejos, no era un delgaducho, ni tenía problemas con su apariencia, pero el hecho de que todos supieran de su secreto era algo impensable.

— ¡Pero que bonita se ve tu marca!— Las chicas estaban prácticamente encima de Orihime, viendo como "Ichigo Kurosaki" estaba plasmado en forma de cicatriz, justo a un lado del tirante del traje de baño, como si esta hubiese sido colocada para ser vista por todos. Después del comentario de la joven le siguieron muchos otros.

La marca de Orihime era pequeña, no era profunda y parecía hecha por las manos de él más experto de los cirujanos, una cicatriz delicada y muy estética.

—Muchas gracias— Vio como Orihime buscaba la marca de su compañera— ¿Y tu marca?

La joven castaña se sonrojo ligeramente.

—Esta en mi vientre. El traje lo cubre.

A partir de allí las compañeras aprovechando que más piel estaba expuesta comenzaron a mostrar sus marcas orgullosas de estas. Los varones las veían de lejos, ya que esta tras salir de los vestidores cada género tomaba la clase aparte.

A los varones era mucho más probable que estas estuvieran a la vista puesto que no tenían nada que les cubriera el torso, pero no les generaba la misma curiosidad que a ellas.

Acabo la clase y no hubo escandalo alguno, pero definitivamente le habían visto. Al parecer sus compañeros varones eran más discretos de lo que pensaba.

— ¡Hey Ichigo!—, Tatsuki parecía querer decir algo, le hizo una indicación de que se acercara, Ichigo trató de alejarse, no iba a poder librarse de la mirada de Tatsuki— ¡Ven acá! No me ignores Ichigo.

Resignado, se acercó a la cerca que separaba las piscinas.

—Dime Ichigo ¿Qué opinas de…?— Ella guardo silencio, no había dudas, ella lo había visto—. Ichigo ¿Eso es lo que creo que es?

Apuntó a su pecho, y al parecer esto llamo enormemente la atención de sus otras compañeras. Todas lo vieron, y comenzaron a cuchichear, tratando de ser discretas pero eran demasiado obvias.

— ¿Qué ocurre Tatsuki-chan?

Y justo quien menos quería que se enterará apareció, Orihime estaba como siempre con su gran sonrisa, despreocupada, pero cambio rápidamente a una tímida por su presencia, y siguiendo con la mirada a donde había apuntado el dedo de su amiga, encontró la marca, abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa, para finalmente cambiar a una mirada llena de tristeza.

Los ojos grises de Orihime se llenaron de pequeñas lágrimas.

—No llores Orihime— Tatsuki inmediatamente abrazó a su amiga—, retírate Ichigo, por favor.

—Pero…

Su amiga frunció el ceño, no estaba feliz, pero no estaba molesta tampoco, no supo como interpretar su mirada.

—Esto es algo entre chicas. Vete.

Aunque no se sentía cómodo, no es como si hubiera manera de explicarle que no debía preocuparse, porque ni siquiera Ichigo sabía que decir.

.o.O.o.

Los rumores en la escuela esta vez fueron increíblemente insufribles, esta vez había sido culpa de las chicas, no se necesito la ayuda de Mizuiro, basto con que una de ellas les comentará a una amiga de diferente salón para que toda la escuela se enteraran.

Como si no tuviera suficiente con tener el cabello de color naranja.

Podía fingir perfectamente que no le importaban o incluso que no existían, pero en realidad no le gustaba es que metieran sus narices en su vida personal. Quizás hasta le podía ayudar, porque había personas que solamente tenían una pregunta en la cabeza:

¿Quién era Rukia?

Lo que si le molestaba es que Tatsuki llevaba un buen tiempo sin volverle a hablar, lo último que ella le había dicho era un reclamo de porque nunca se lo había contado, Ichigo prefirió no contarle, pero el realmente pensaba que ella ya lo sabía, después de todo había sido muy comentado lo de su marca. Entendía que Tatsuki confiara en el, que a veces le contará cosas que se suponía que tan sólo estaban destinadas para las chicas, que le pidiera primero a él que a alguna compañera su chaqueta cuando se mancho la falda con sangre, pero maldita sea, para el su marca era realmente era algo muy intimo, no se veía contándole la particular condición de tener dos marcas.

Pero realmente no esperaba que su amiga viniera a reclamarle de esta forma, tan fría y completamente opuesta a ella.

— ¿Realmente no planeas disculparte?

—Tatsuki, realmente lamento no habértelo dicho, pero entiende que para mi es…

— ¡Idiota! No necesito que te disculpes conmigo, me refiero a Orihime.

— ¿Eh?

Ella dejó salir un suspiro exasperado.

—Tienes una cicatriz en tu pecho con el nombre de otra mujer, has herido a Orihime.

— ¿A qué te refieres? No es mi culpa.

—"No es mi culpa"— ella le tomo de su camisa, acercando sus rostros, tratando de intimidarlo—, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Te has hecho una cicatriz en el pecho, eso lastimaría a cualquier mujer. Es como si te negaras a tu destino con Orihime.

—Tatsuki, yo no me hice esa cicatriz— aprovechando su sorpresa quito la mano de ella de sus ropas, aunque ella se mantuvo cerca— Yo nací con la marca que esta en mi pecho, cuando tenía ocho apareció el nombre de Inoue en mi muñeca.

Ella se quedo pasmada, pensaba que la tal Rukia era en realidad una chica que el había conocido sin que ella se diera cuenta.

—Discúlpame Ichigo, pero pensé que Rukia era la razón por la que estabas tan en contra de las marcas— ella se rasco la nuca considerablemente incomoda—, y que te habías marcado su nombre como una especie de protesta contra el destino.

Ichigo se sonrojo ligeramente, no creía parecer este tipo de persona.

—No estoy de acuerdo, pero no por eso voy a marcar mi cuerpo de esa forma. Además, ni si quera conozco a Rukia.

—En realidad nadie la conoce.

Ichigo se relamió los labios, incómodo por la situación y las palabras de Tatsuki. La mujer propietaria de ese nombre le estaba causando más problemas de los que esperaba, y todavía ni la había conocido. Pero los problemas estaban aquí, Tatsuki estaba aquí y era su amiga, no quería estar molesto con ella, así que se atrevió a preguntar.

— ¿Estamos ahora en paz?

—Siento haber hecho mis propias conclusiones y no preguntarte.

—No te preocupes—Tatsuki pasó sus manos por sus brazos, siendo sincero no se dio cuenta de cuándo ella se había abrazado a si misma, ella definitivamente no estaba tan molesta con él, pero mantenía el ceño fruncido.

—Aún así debes de hablar con Orihime.

— ¿Ah? Pero yo no he hecho algo malo. No es mi culpa que esto allá pasado.

Hubo un pequeño duelo de miradas, y esta vez la primera en retirarse fue ella mientras dejaba salir un suspiro y negaba con la cabeza, pensando que Ichigo siempre había sido tan denso.

—Ichigo ¿Cuándo entenderás que las mujeres somos diferentes?

Se quedo algo incomodo, no quería darle la contra a Tatsuki, pero no sentía que era su deber.

—Esta bien, lo haré.

.o.O.o.

Hablar con Inoue era… difícil.

Ella se sonrojaba, tartamudeaba y de repente parecía que su mente se iba a otro mundo, uno muy fantasioso.

Pero definitivamente quería estar bien con Tatsuki, y si era verdad que la chica de cabellos naranjas estaba triste no podía ser tan cruel dejándola vivir en la ignorancia.

—Inoue ¿Podemos hablar?

La mencionada se sonrojo furiosamente, y las chicas que estaban con ella, a excepción de Tatsuki, se sonrieron de manera cómplice, probablemente especulando que era lo que él iba a hablar con ella, Orihime asintió y dejo el banco y su comida para acompañarlo al pasillo.

Se colocó frente a ella, al parecer ella se había controlado y su rubor era más claro, a pesar de ello su nerviosismo era notable.

— ¿Qué ocurre Kurosaki-kun?

—Tatsuki me contó que te sientes mal.

—Pero si me siento bien, ya me recupere de la comida de antier.

Ella se encogió al notar su mirada confundida.

—No me refería a eso— el se paso la mano por el cabello—, se que estas triste por lo de mi marca.

Su expresión cambió radicalmente, ahora su semblante le parecía similar a la tristeza.

—Soy una mala persona por pensar así ¿Verdad?

—No lo eres Inoue— y era verdad—, tan solo debes saber que yo no me he hecho la marca en mi pecho. Ambas aparecieron por su cuenta.

—Es muy amable de tu parte hablar conmigo—ella parecía un poco mejor, —. Gracias.

—No tienes que agradecer. Deja tu expresión triste. A nadie le gusta verte así.

Ella se sonrojo de nueva cuenta, y comenzó a tocarse el cabello, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Ella asintió con una sonrisa pequeña y se retiro corriendo.

.o.O.o.

— ¡Kurosaki-kun!— Orihime le saludo a lo lejos, con la misma expresión alegre de siempre, parecía que no había olvidado el incidente, correspondió al saludo con una sonrisa algo incomoda, y ella se acercó a él y no pudo encontrar manera de huir— ¿Quieres comer conmigo?

—Claro—Casi casi le respondía que iba a comer con sus amigos, pero Tatsuki le dio una patada no muy discreta en la pantorrilla para que aceptara. Suponía que se la debía después de haberla hecho sentir mal.

Pero aún así, comer con Orihime era algo… extraño. Ella estaba cohibida, comiendo en silencio y sonrojada, Ichigo se preguntó de sí así sería toda la vida si al final se rindiese ante su "destino", si así podía decirse cuando este mismo lo marco dos veces.

¿Quizás debería de ser más abierto a la posibilidad de estar con Orihime? Ella era bonita, amable e inteligente, se podía decir que sus defectos eran ser infantil e ingenua, estos que le resultaban algo molestos, pero estos podían cambiar con el tiempo. Cualquier otro hombre en su lugar estaría feliz, sus virtudes eran más que sus defectos ¿Cuál era su problema en aceptarla?

Debía ser sincero, ese problema tenía nombre: Rukia.

No sabía porque la esperaba desesperado, estaba mal pensar en eso, pero él deseaba conocerla, saber porque su nombre había estado primero que el otro. Saber porque sentía tanto afecto por la marca que tenía en su pecho a pesar de no conocerla.

Todo en Rukia era un misterio. No tenía idea de cuál era su apariencia, ni cuál era su personalidad, ni cuál era su nombre completo, mucho menos dónde podía estar esta mujer. Pero anhelaba encontrarse con ella.

—Kurosaki-kun… había pensado en invitarte a ver los fuegos artificiales en el festival de verano.

— ¿Igual que el año pasado?

Ella hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza, y se encogió aún más.

—Me refería a ir los dos… juntos.

—Oh— se removió el cabello nervioso—, creo que mi papá ya tiene planes.

Ella dejo de verlo, ocultando su mirada tras su flequillo.

—No te preocupes.

—Inoue— ella se veía expectante, definitivamente esperaba algo—. Podría darme una escapada y estar contigo y Tatsuki.

— ¿Con Tatsuki-chan?

—Sí, ¿no vas a dejarla sola verdad?

Orihime frunció un poco el ceño, le hubiera gustado estar con él a solas, pero tenía razón. Tatsuki era su mejor amiga, y la familia de ella siempre la invitaba al festival de todas formas. No le haría daño pasar tiempo con los dos.

—Claro que sí Kurosaki-kun.

—Entonces nos vemos en el festival.

Ella asintió, y rápido terminó de comerse el emparedado con ingredientes de dudosa compatibilidad. Se puso de pie delante de él y sonrió con un poco más de confianza.

—Esperaré ese día con ansias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acepto amenazas (?) les advierto que la cosa se va a poner peor... Así que esperen el siguiente capítulo en el que sucederá el dichoso festival, estoy segura de que no les va a gustar jajaja.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preparensé para lo peor,en serio.

El día llegó antes de que Ichigo quisiera. No quería lastimar a su compañera, pero de verdad no perdía la esperanza de encontrar a Rukia, y aceptar salir con ella aunque estuvieran acompañados de Tatsuki en cierta forma era una especie de compromiso con la chica de cabello naranja. Aunque siendo sincero al parecer ella ya creía que tenían algo desde que hablo con ella sobre su segunda marca.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Cómo le diría a Inoue que no correspondía sus sentimientos sin lastimarla y sin que Tatsuki le rompiera la nariz?

Sabía que era inútil preocuparse, de nada le iba a servir. Y para colmo Yuzu lo convención de usar este año un yukata. Había sido muy rudo con su hermana los últimos días, y que Karin hubiera aceptado lo termino de convencer, incluso su papá se compró uno para ir "igual" que sus vástagos.

Vio bajar de las escaleras a su padre con un yukata gris, le dio una patada antes de que se acercara a sus hermanas y tratara de atar el obi de Yuzu. Esa normalmente era la tarea de su madre, pero desde hace siete años que ella ya no está y aunque la menor de las mellizas arreglaba el yukata de Karin, ella no sabe cómo hacerlo en el suyo. Le tomo varios intentos, pero no se desanimó hasta que vio que su hermana sonreía al ver el moño doble en el espejo.

Karin usaba un yukata que en lugar de flores por toda la tela tenía lunares de colores índigo, turquesa y rosa pastel -seguramente su hermana lo había escogido- y Yuzu usaba uno de color blanco con girasoles y peonías decorándolo.

Se encargó del propio, no era tan vistoso como el de sus hermanas.

Por un momento antes de salir se permitió ver a sus hermanas, en ellas estaban desapareciendo poco a poco los rasgos infantiles, le costaba algo de trabajo aceptar el hecho de que algún día llegaría alguien a arrebatarle a sus bebes. Ichigo cuando era pequeño nunca le preguntó a su madre, pero de todas formas más tarde decidió que no quería saber los nombres que estaban en el cuerpo de sus hermanas. No creía poder aceptar que ellas estaban atadas a un hombre desde su nacimiento.

—Onii-chan, levanta a papá. No me quiero perder nada del festival.

—Ya voy— sacudió a su padre, que al poco tiempo reacciono—, vamos viejo, se nos va a hacer tarde.

— ¡Pero que hermosas hijas tengo! ¡Igual de hermosas que su madre!— el hombre inmediatamente abrazo a sus hijas con ambos brazos levantándolas del suelo—. Una lástima que mi único hijo varón no sea tan apuesto como su padre.

Ichigo rodó los ojos, ni siquiera valía la pena molestarse por eso.

.o.O.o.

Llegó al festival casi siendo arrastrado por Yuzu, que parecía que realmente había una razón en especial para que hubiera tanta prisa para hacerlo llegar al festival, y es que su hermano normalmente no los acompañaba desde que entro a la preparatoria, pues en su lugar caminaba y comía con sus amigos una o dos horas y después volvía a casa sin esperar el inicio de la proyección de los fuegos artificiales.

Paseo con sus hermanas y su padre aguantando las niñadas de su papá, comieron takoyaki e Ichigo incluso se permitió el gusto de comer uno que otro dulce. Ichigo debía de admitir que genuinamente feliz de estar en estos momentos con su familia, trataba de no pensar en su "cita" con su compañera de clases, pero sabía que el tiempo ya estaba en su contra. Cuando vio a Tatsuki saludarlo a la lejanía con Orihime a su lado, ambas con yukata de color rojo y celeste respectivamente, Ichigo sabía que todo había comenzado. Al menos no haría el ridículo siendo él el único usando la vestimenta tradicional.

.o.O.o.

Al final había sido una peor idea de lo que había pensado, no porque le desagradara estar con Tatsuki e Inoue, sino por cómo los estaban viendo, como si su cabello no hubiera llamado suficiente la atención, el estar acompañado de dos mujeres que obviamente no eran su familia llamaba la atención de aquellos que parecían tener nada mejor que hacer. Seguramente pensaban que era un yakuza que casualmente sacaba a pasear a sus mujeres.

Orihime continuaba paseando con tranquilidad, quizás no se había dado cuenta o simplemente les ignoraba, pero Tatsuki definitivamente se había dado cuenta de las miradas que recibían, y la incomodaban tanto como a él.

Terminaron decidiendo que lo mejor era alejarse de los lugares concurridos, y poco a poco Ichigo notó que estaba siendo llevado hacia un pequeño puente de madera.

—Pensé en que sería agradable ver los fuegos artificiales.

Tatsuki se encogió en hombros y acabo poniéndose al lado izquierdo de Ichigo mientras Orihime del derecho. Aunque le regalo una expresión dudosa ella ni se inmuto, así que supuso que se trataba de exageraciones suyas y se regaño a si mismo pensando que debería de confiar en su amiga y disfrutar del show que llevaba años sin disfrutar. Mientras Ichigo escuchaba los primeros juegos artificiales explotar, se percató gracias a su visión periférica que Tatsuki ya no estaba allí. Frunció el ceño ¿A dónde había ido? Volteo a ver a la muchacha a su derecha.

—Inoue ¿Sabes dónde está…?

Sintió un abrazó repentino en sus hombros al tiempo que su pregunta murió, y el brusco contacto en sus labios con los de la chica de cabellos naranjas que en estos momentos cambiaba ligeramente de color debido a las luces de la pirotecnia. Ichigo se sintió extraño, más bien no estaba la chispa que supuestamente se sentía al dar el primer beso con tu destinado, de hecho ni siquiera tenía los ojos cerrados. Era consciente de que tan solo habían sido unos segundos, pero su incomodidad le hizo sentir que fue mucho más tiempo.

Ella se separó de él aunque no tan sonrojada como esperaba. Trató de sonreír, pero Orihime no era boba, obviamente había percibido su incomodidad.

—Kurosaki-kun… quería que tú fueras tu quien lo hiciera, pero ya no quiero esperar— ella bajo la vista para mirar sus propios pies, tan nerviosa como siempre. Él también estaba nervioso sabía por dónde iba esto—, estamos destinados. No hay porque esperar.

Ella le vio a los ojos, ya no había tanto nerviosismo como antes, parecía muy emocionada, estaba sonriendo y con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Estaba expectante, quería saber si sus palabras habían servido de algo, no podía simplemente dejarla allí. No era esa clase de persona.

—Inoue, no te ofendas pero… creo que vas demasiado pronto.

— ¿Eh?

—Hay cosas que quiero hacer, aún somos muy jóvenes.

—Tenemos dieciséis, casi diecisiete.

—Pero aún falta mucho ¿No quieres ir a la universidad? Creí que tenías deseos de hacerlo.

Ella asintió, pero aun así seguía firme.

—Pero si estoy contigo todo estará bien Kurosaki-kun.

—No puedes ponerme por encima de todo— el frunció el ceño, estas ideas no eran buenas para Inoue—, debes de pensar primero en ti misma.

—Es por ella verdad— al notar el semblante confundido del muchacho continuó—, es por Rukia, ¿Verdad?

—No Inoue, no es por ella— no iba a lastimarla más, pero ella negó con su cabeza mientras se mordía los labios y sentía las lágrimas invadir sus ojos—, ¿Cómo podría querer a alguien que ni siquiera conozco?

—No lo sé Kurosaki-kun. Yo sólo sé que estoy aquí, estoy dispuesta a dejar todo por ti ¿Por qué no puedes hacer lo mismo? ¿Por qué te aferras a alguien que quizás nunca conozcas? Yo te amo, te amo desde que era una niña y ella ni siquiera se ha aparecido ¿Por qué?

—Yo no lo sé— escucho que Inoue sollozaba, pero no se atrevió a tratar de darle algo de confort aunque ella se dobló en sí misma mientras dejaba salir un quejido, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza y la cara que ya se encontraba empapada—. Lo siento mucho, pero en estos momentos yo no quiero estar en una relación sentimental.

Ella se levantó y se le escapo un suspiro triste al mismo tiempo que se limpió las lágrimas, y acabo dando la vuelta para correr lejos. No la persiguió, decidió no hacerlo mientras veía su kimono de color a juego con sus horquillas desaparecía entre la multitud. Supuso que necesitaba estar sola.

.o.O.o.

Se quedo parado allí mismo mientras veía a las personas ir y venir, su familia lo más seguro es que no permanecía en el festival, pero en estos momentos de verdad quería estar solo, poder pensar en un acontecimiento como aquel. Quizás estaba exagerando demasiado, tan sólo había sido un beso, no debería de darle esa importancia. Estaba seguro de que de haber sido una chica con la que le tuviera más confianza se hubiera molestado porque alguien podía verlos y eso arruinaría su reputación, pero sabía que Inoue era demasiado frágil como para soportar esas palabras, aunque haberla dejado ir como lo hizo no fue lo mejor tampoco, de verdad se veía destrozada. El verdaderamente deseaba poder corresponderle, pero por alguna razón no podía hacerlo, y dudaba que algún día lo logrará.

— ¿Cuál es el camino que debo tomar mamá? ¿Debo corresponderle o esperar la llegada de Rukia?— vio al cielo, como esperando una respuesta que le guiara, lo único que recibió a cambio fue una gota de agua en su mejilla, como si alguien allá arriba se estuviera burlando de él—. Maldita lluvia.

.o.O.o.

Nunca podría estar seguro de como paso, pero para cuando se dio cuenta de los hechos no había absolutamente nada que hacer. Simplemente caminaba de regreso a casa, debía confesar que no estaba poniendo mucho cuidado porque se encontraba más concentrado en buscar la manera de resultar menos mojado en lugar de voltear a hacia los lados al cruzar la calle. Siempre pensó que era demasiado rápido como para que algo como esto le pasara, recordó que a veces consideraba que había que ser tonto para que algo así te pasase, pero al parecer de verdad alguien allá arriba se quería burlar de él por todo lo que era, por lo que había hecho y pensado. Quizás el destino quisiera darle una reprimenda por negarse tanto a seguirle la corriente.

Ni él ni la otra persona que ni siquiera conocían podían hacer nada para arreglarlo. Yuzu probablemente le regañaría diciéndole que había solución para todo, menos la muerte. Pero ese era precisamente su problema.

Ichigo Kurosaki había muerto.


	4. Chapter 4

Morir era algo más allá de extraño, era extraño conservar su “cuerpo” igual que antes, pero que ya no sea tu cuerpo, Ichigo se sentía igual que antes, conservaba sus dos piernas y no andaba como alma en pena, a excepción de la cadena que había en su pecho seguía exactamente igual, aunque parecía que aún no se podía ir al más allá, si es que existía. Ver su propio funeral fue algo indigesto. Su cuerpo estaba completo, uno que otro hematoma que fue cubierto con maquillaje, el golpe del auto prácticamente lo mato de un solo golpe, murió sin dolor y sin siquiera darse cuenta de eso. Pero eso no era lo que dolía, el ya estaba muerto, lo que dolía era ver a las personas que quería sufrir.  
Sus hermanas usaban vestidos negros, Karin jamás se hubiera puesto un vestido, pero al parecer en estos momentos poco le importaba; Yuzu lloraba desconsolada y Karin se mantuvo impasible, firme como roca para su hermana menor, sin ningún rastro de debilidad, pero Ichigo estaba seguro de que estaba tan mal como la de cabellos castaños. Su padre, siempre feliz y tan despreocupado tenía los ojos llorosos, trataba de consolar a Yuzu en vano y abrazaba a ambas hijas.  
Sus compañeros y profesores asistieron también, la muerte de un alumno de la preparatoria de Karakura ameritaba solidaridad a su familia y a Orihime, que le daban el pésame como si se tratará de su esposa. Ella lloró mucho, lloró por días junto a Tatsuki que no dijo nada acerca de su muerte, como si no pudiera creerlo. Le partió el alma ver a la morena reclamarle en voz baja a su cadáver por haberse ido tan pronto y para siempre. Pero Ichigo se sintió aun más mal por Orihime. Tatsuki era fuerte, más fuerte que él mismo, pero su ingenua amiga no, ella por fin había conocido a su destinado, al “príncipe” que acabaría con su soledad para siempre, y el mismo destino se lo arrebato.  
Lo malo llegó con el pasar de los días, deambulaba por la casa sin hacer ruido para no asustarlas. Lamentaba tanto que sus hermanas no pudieran verlo de nuevo, aunque Karin en alguna ocasión pareció percatarse de su presencia pese a su sigilo, la morena pronunció su nombre con mucha duda en su voz.  
Comenzó a notar presencias extrañas, algo negativo se notaba en el aire, algo de lo que debía huir, pero no quería irse. Karakura era su hogar, aquí estaba su familia. Pasaron unas cuantas semanas, y entonces vio la presencia negativa. Era un pequeño monstruo, no llegaba a una altura mayor a su rodilla, por lo tanto no fue demasiado problema porque cuando se puso agresivo bastó con aplastarle la cabeza que tenía una calavera cubriéndole el rostro. Pero el ambiente continuaba cargado de negatividad.  
La cadena era cada vez más corta, ya le preocupaba mucho este hecho¿Qué significaba? ¿Era su tiempo en la tierra para resolver problemas pendientes? A veces a Ichigo le gustaría ser capaz de hablar con alguien más sobre estas dudas, por alguna razón no había visto más almas como el.  
Cuando a la cadena tan sólo le quedaban tres eslabones comenzó a notar que tenía una repentina pero ligera hambre. Le daba miedo comer, no sabía tampoco que quería decir.  
Cuando le quedaban dos eslabones, durante la mañana vio a una mujer vestida de negro cortando con una katana a un monstruo similar al que había aplastado, pero mucho más grande, fácilmente superaba los cinco metros. Nadie pareció percatarse de l presencia de ella ni del monstruo enmascarado. Sintió la necesidad de seguirla, pero la mujer se había ido demasiado rápido, pero si ella era como él, ella podría explicarle muchas cosas, empezando por los eslabones que temía desaparecieran. Pasó el día entero buscándola, era muy escurridiza, como si adrede quisiera que la persiguiera, y la encontró muy cerca de su casa.  
— ¡Oye!— ella le dirigió la mirada, y su expresión inexpresiva cambió a una de terror—, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿He hecho algo malo?  
—Ven pronto, debo de practicarte el konso— su voz sonaba temerosa, pero firme, no era una voz aguda como la de muchas de sus compañeras; ella desenvaino la katana, e Ichigo se detuvo, ahora no tan seguro de si podía confiar en ella.  
— ¿Qué vas a hacer con esa espada?  
—Deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas y ven aquí.  
Él frunció el ceño, obviamente dudando. La pequeña mujer, ahora sabía que era pequeña porque antes la distancia no le permitía apreciarlo, frunció el ceño.  
—Niño, obedece.  
— ¿Niño? Apuesto a que tengo el doble de masa corporal y unos cuantos años más que tu, enana.  
— ¿Enana?— Una venita se formó en la frente de ella, definitivamente la había molestado—, me harte de ti… Bakudo Número Uno. ¡Sai!  
Sus brazos se pusieron detrás de su espalda y una fuerza le hizo doblarse hasta quedar apoyado sobre sus hombros y con apenas la capacidad de ver hacía arriba.  
— ¿Qué crees que haces?  
—Enana… Soy una shinigami, fácilmente tengo diez veces tu edad— ella refunfuñaba molesta aún— desenvaino de nuevo la katana e Ichigo esperó a que le cortará la cabeza, pero en su lugar escuchó un rugido, uno que venía de la dirección de su casa.  
— ¿Un hollow? No, ya lo habría detectado— pero el sonido bestial se repitió, y un grito femenino lo acompañó—. ¡No!  
Ella lo dejo allí, guardó el objeto filoso y corrió hacía dónde estaba su casa. No tenía idea de quien había gritado, no pudo reconocer la voz, pero no se iba a arriesgar. Tenía que levantarse.  
Grito frustrado y al mismo tiempo por el dolor en sus músculos, no tenía idea de como lo había hecho, solamente pudo ver una luz a su alrededor y después estaba libre de toda atadura. No se quedo para reflexionar esto, lo único que estaba pensando era en llegar a su antiguo hogar y asegurarse de que todos estuvieran bien.  


.o.O.o.

Cuando llegó frente a su casa, sus más grandes pesadillas se hicieron realidad, su hermana Karin estaba en el suelo con contusiones pero no parecía sangrar, corrió hacía ella sin pensar, y el monstruo se abalanzó contra ambos ignorando completamente a la mujer que trataba de clavarle la espada.  
La escuchó gritar, pero tardó más segundos de los que hubiera deseado en darse cuenta de que la pequeña mujer que decía ser una diosa de la muerte estaba herida, sangraba profundamente pero aún así se mantenía en pie. Le había protegido a él y a su hermana a costa de su integridad.  
Quizás fue el calor del momento, la rabia o la desesperación, pero sus últimos eslabones comenzaron a ser devorado por pequeñas bocas que acabaron con todo rastro de la cadena, gritó asustado distrayendo a la mujer haciéndola que se hiriera de nuevo, pero lo que antes era la base de la cadena desapareció, dejando un hueco en su pecho, sin un corazón en su caja torácica.  
Sintió arcadas, y de alguna manera se las arregló para alejar a Karin de él. De su garganta brotó un líquido blanco, que empezó a cubrir su rostro. ¿Ese era su final? ¿Esto era lo destino que les guardaba para todos? ¿Ser marcados para ser obligados a permanecer al lado de alguien, después morir y convertirte en un monstruo cómo el que estaba frente a él? ¿Cómo en el que se estaba transformando? Tocó su rostro tratando de apartar ese líquido que se estaba solidificando, pero fue inútil, estaba tan asustado.  
Ella neutralizo el monstruo por unos instantes, le vio como si no tuviera ya esperanzas, y como si le estuviera pidiendo perdón, e Ichigo por primera vez notó la belleza de sus ojos, eran de un inexplicable color. Deseo poder ver sus ojos una vez más, era cómo una especie de deseo egoísta, no conocía a esta mujer, ni siquiera le agradaba. Pero quería verla otra vez.  


.o.O.o.

Se concentró en no ver al muchacho, debía de acabar con el primer hollow para encargarse del que estaba naciendo, o definitivamente la niña que aún conservaba su alma dentro de su cuerpo y ella misma iban a morir devoradas. Atacar era difícil con la herida en su hombro, esperaba que no estuviera roto algún hueso, quizás ya era hora de liberar su zanpakuto. Se las arregló para usar shumpo y recoger a la niña, el chico la vio como si le agradeciera por esto. Trató de ponerla fuera de peligro, lo cual era difícil con un hollow aún apto para la lucha y con uno naciente, que a juzgar por su forma sería un adjucha, incluso, podría ser un Vasto Lorde a juzgar por la fuerza que irradiaba, pensó Rukia con ironía.  
Ahora con la idea de aprovechar el shumpo y ataque sorpresa, escuchó un rugido que la detuvo, el nuevo hollow, ni a mitad del proceso de hollowificación, las ignoró por completo y se dirigió con fiereza contra el otro monstruo enmascarado. Rukia sabía que los hollow se comían unos a otros, pero jamás espero ver una brutalidad como esta, ni siquiera se lo estaba comiendo, simplemente se concentraba en romper la mascara, al mismo tiempo que el otro trataba realmente de comerlo.  
No sabía que hacer ¿Ayudaría al nuevo hollow y después lo cazaba? La fiereza era demasiada, ni todos sus años de experiencia la ayudaban. Decidió que lo mejor sería curar a la niña, aunque no fuera visible, ella definitivamente tenía uno o dos huesos rotos, debía atenderla antes de que fuera tarde. Escuchó un gran crack, y sólo entonces se permitió ver hacía arriba. El vencedor había sido el hollow del chico de cabellos de un peculiar color naranja.  
Se paro frente a ellas, estaba lista para atacar, esta vez no la tomaría desprevenida. Pero se equivocaba, porque el muchacho subió su mano hasta dónde estaba la máscara y se la arrancó del rostro, haciendo que los pequeños fragmentos cayeran al suelo, él respiraba con mucha dificultad. Rukia soltó su zanpakuto debido a la impresión, esto jamás lo había visto.  
—Karin…— se acercó a la niña, y acarició su mejilla que ya empezaba a ponerse morada—. ¿Ella va a estar bien?  
—Si. El hollow no devoró su alma—vio su pecho, allí no había ningún agujero, ningún rastro de la hollowificación. Ella no podía estar soñando ¿O sí?—, pero tengo que practicarte el konso.  
— ¿Qué mierda es el konso y que tiene que ver con la katana?  
— ¿Por eso te alejabas? No creí que le tuvieras miedo a mi zanpakuto, creí que era otra cosa— Ichigo quiso decirle que obviamente le tenía miedo a una katana, era un arma, pero prefirió callarse. Rukia decidió que podía explicarle, el riesgo de convertirse en un hollow había pasado—, el konso es la manera en que te enviaré al mundo de los espíritus, la Sociedad de Almas. Con la empuñadura de mi zampakuto voy a dejar un sello en tu frente que te enviará directamente allí. No puedes quedarte mucho tiempo, puedes convertirte en un hollow de manera definitiva.  
— ¿Un hollow es ese monstruo?— asintió, y en sus ojos rápidamente se reflejó dolor. No quería volverse un monstruo sin raciocino. Entonces notó la sangre en la negra prenda—, ¿Estarás bien?  
—Puedo curarme, esto no va a matarme— ella se levantó del suelo, con algo de esfuerzo, por un instante creyó que iba a caer y la tomó de la cintura para evitar que eso pasará, pero ella se mantuvo fuerte y frunció el ceño por su “atrevimiento”. En los ojos de esta mujer pudo ver su propio reflejo, nunca le había pasado eso, y por alguna razón le gustaba—. ¿Podrías ponerte de rodillas?  
Obedeció, no era su estilo hacerlo, pero por alguna razón, ahora que le veía a los ojos sentía que confiaba planamente en esta mujer. Se puso sobre sus rodillas sin abandonar ese “contacto” entre sus miradas. Este era el final de sus días en este mundo, el mundo en el que nació, pero por alguna razón no tenía miedo, aceptaba todo lo que había pasado en su vida, incluso ahora el haber sido marcado dos veces no era tan malo cómo hace unas semanas. Simplemente se iría y no era probable que volviera nunca más.  
—Date prisa, shinigami.  
Los ojos de ella adquirieron un brillo nuevo, como si sintiera algo similar a lo que él sentía.  
—Mi nombre no es shinigami…— ella puso la empuñadura de la katana justo frente a su rostro, lista para realizar el ritual—, me llamó Kuchiki Rukia.  
Su cerebro hizo sinapsis demasiado tarde, no pudo gritar para pedir que se detuviera ni tampoco evitar que ella le diera el pequeño golpe en su frente. Simple y sencillamente sintió una calidez que jamás había sentido, y para cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue el cielo que tenía pequeñas nubes. Después notó que estaba vestido con un yukata sencillo de color gris, y que al parecer estaba completamente solo.  
Trató de recapitular lo que había pasado. Había tenido su primer beso en el festival de primavera, murió en un accidente apenas unas horas después de este y vivió como una especie de alma que no estaba en pena. Entonces vio los monstruos enmascarados y a la mujer de cabellos negros.  
Esa mujer… se llamaba Kuchiki Rukia.  
Rukia… Igual que el nombre en su pecho.  
Se jaló los cabellos, desesperado. ¿Cómo es que después de tanto tiempo había dejado que ella se le escapará? Toda su vida y para perderla de nuevo sin siquiera haberla conocido un poco.  
Se tumbo en el césped, y suspiro molesto consigo mismo. Toda su vida añorando conocerla para nada, bueno esto no era verdad. Ahora Rukia tenía un rostro para él, y debía admitir que era bastante linda. Sonrió bobamente, sí, había valido la pena.  
Ahora no quedaba de otra más que buscarla.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me he tardado tantooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo y lo siento muchísimo. Espero que este capítulo sea satisfactorio y no tardar tanto como con este.

En poco tiempo Ichigo aprendió cinco cosas básicas sobre este "cielo":

_1.- Estar aquí no era un premio por lo que habías hecho en tu otra vida, había personas buenas y malas, y sólo aquellos que habían realizado actos aberrantes iban al infierno. Su estancia aquí era temporal, tarde o temprano moriría para reencarnar._

E Ichigo apenas y había hecho algo muy malo, algo de lo que se sentía culpable a pesar de que nadie jamás le recriminó: la muerte de su madre. No estaba muy seguro de cuál era el criterio que decidía si ibas a la Sociedad de Almas o al Infierno, pero al parecer -al igual que el resto de personas a su alrededor- no se le consideraba responsable de esa tragedia. No es que esto le trajera consuelo, él sabía que era responsable, pese a que nunca se atrevería a decirlo en voz alta.

_2.- Había ochenta distritos, entre mayor el número más peligroso. Había escuchado que en los más altos los asesinatos, robos, violaciones, hambre y pobreza eran algo común._

Cuando abrió los ojos por primera vez ante esta nueva vida, se quedo allí tirado por un buen rato, pero una vez se aburrió tuvo que caminar bastante para encontrar más almas; estas vivían una vida bastante pacífica. Se vivía como si estuvieran en el Japón antiguo, como si el tiempo aquí se hubiera detenido. Se encontraba en el decimo distrito, uno bastante bueno si le preguntabas, quizá incluso la calidad de vida era mejor que la de algunas personas en Karakura, ya que los casos de delincuencia eran menores, las personas se llevaban bastante bien y había, incluso, comida, aunque muchos no sintieran la necesidad de comer.

Puesto que en el momento de morir aún era menor de edad, se le indicó que tenía que integrarse a una familia, de esa manera había sido "adoptado" y ahora vivía rodeado de demasiadas personas. Vivía con una pareja que había adoptado múltiples veces. Siete de los niños con los que convivía a diario que no aparentaban una edad mayor a los doce años y contándose a si mismo eran cuatro adolescentes.

Puesto que sus tutores no le permitieron trabajar, decidió que ayudaría en las tareas del hogar y la crianza de los más chicos.

_3.- La mayoría de almas no tenían los recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas. Además del idioma, lo único que todos conservan son sus marcas, e igualmente se tiene la esperanza de encontrar a esa otra persona en esta otra vida._

Pero él lo hacía, al cien por ciento. Su nombre era Ichigo Kurosaki, tenía diecisiete años, toda su vida había vivido en Karakura, había sido estudiante de la preparatoria de dicho distrito. Sabía muy bien quien había sido.

Recordaba a sus compañeros de clase, especialmente a sus amigos, pero sobretodo recordaba a su familia, a su padre, a sus hermanas y a su madre; se preguntaba si tendría la oportunidad de volverla a ver ahora que estaba muerto.

La pareja que le había dado refugio eran muy amables, pero nunca se atrevería a llamarles mamá y papá, de hacerlo le dejaría mal sabor de boca, como si traicionara a sus verdaderos padres. Les respetaba, Shizuku-san y Takeshi eran buenas personas, a pesar de no tener que hacerlo cuidaban de muchos niños, algunos de los cuales nadie quería adoptar debido a ser agresivos, pero con constancia lograban apaciguar a los niños. Ichigo se sintió con el tiempo seguro en medio de esta familia, aunque ya no podía estar solo en ningún momento, pues eran muchas personas y pocas habitaciones. Se sentía cómodo, le recordaban a Yuzu y Karin, sobre todo cuando veía sus caritas llenas de alegría al llamarlo "nii-san".

Takeshi a veces le veía ayudar a Shizuku-san o trenzar el cabello de las niñas y fruncía el ceño, ella a veces se sentía incomoda de verlo barrer o lavar los platos que usaba, incluso llegó a decirle que no lo hiciera, pero Ichigo la ignoró y continuó haciéndolo. Sabía que para ellos esto era inusual, eran de una época distinta, una en que estas eran tareas exclusivas de las mujeres, pero Ichigo no podía simplemente quedarse sin hacer nada, y si bien Yuzu se encargaba de la mayor parte de las tareas domésticas, de vez en cuando le ayudaba, ¿por qué no podría hacerlo aquí, con unos completos desconocidos que le habían abierto las puertas de su casa? Cuando entre las calles empezó a correr el rumor de sus actos demasiado "afeminados" lo dejo pasar, como si le importara lo que pensara la gente.

4.- No hay hambre ni sed si no tienes poderes espirituales, y si los tienes puedes convertirte en un shinigami.

Y para la gran desgracia de Ichigo, el destino de nuevo lo había jodido, porque a diferencia de todos los demás niños con los que vivía, a él sí le daba hambre, y mucha. Ichigo no podía evitar sentirse abochornado al notar como sus pseudopadres se esforzaban mucho por conseguirle comida, y sobre todo porque Shizuku-san trataba de cocinarle aunque afirmó que llevaban una o dos décadas sin tener que hacerlo, ya ni siquiera podía recordar exactamente cuanto tiempo había pasado.

Se tardo bastante en descubrirlo, no fue hasta que Ryuji, un chico que aparentaba catorce, pero según hacía unos cincuenta años había muerto, le contó porque sus padres se esforzaban tanto en proveerle la comida.

—Si te volvieras shinigami todos podríamos tener una mejor vida, además de que los otros shinigami dejarían de meterse con nosotros. Sobretodo si eres uno poderoso— Ichigo no podía decir que se sentía traicionado, tenía sentido lo que le decía el muchacho—. Por esa razón han adoptado a tantos, tienen la esperanza de que en algún momento desarrollemos poderes espirituales y los saquemos de aquí.

—Creí que estaban contentos de vivir aquí.

—Yo lo estoy, al igual que la mayoría. Pero Takeshi-san es ambicioso, quiere una mejor posición.

—No quiero irme de aquí.

—Yo tampoco, y a Shizuku-san le gusta mucho que estés en la casa, dice que es raro, pero es agradable que alguien le ayude con las cosas de la casa.

—No quiero ser un shinigami— lo dejó salir de la nada, sentía que necesitaba decirlo, Ryuji frunció el ceño.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? — Ichigo bajó su mirada para ver al adolescente—, a mi me gustaría ser un shinigami, te darán una katana y la gente te respeta.

Ichigo trato de entender la emoción del chico que a veces le llamaba hermano mayor, pero le era imposible, le daba algo de miedo esta idea, ser un shinigami era, por así decirlo, el equivalente de un policía en el mundo de los vivos; se enfrentaban a peligros, quizás más grandes que una persona con este oficio, y todo por el bien de otras personas que ni siquiera conocía.

Ichigo Kurosaki no era un héroe. Tan solo un muchacho que murió y dejo atrás a su verdadera familia, por la que volvería a morir sin dudarlo dos veces. No creía poder sacrificarse por cualquier otra alma aleatoria, la vida era buena, y sólo había una razón que permanecía en secreto absoluto, pero aún así le tentaba.

Rukia Kuchiki.

.o.O.o.

Alguien le susurraba, una voz masculina, no sabía quién era, le llamaba por su nombre en sus sueños, y repetía una y otra vez.

—Di mi nombre…

Pero nunca lograba escucharlo. Era como si aquella voz desapareciera tan pronto como llegaba. Esos sueños eran frecuentes, escuchaba la voz una y otra vez, pero eran sueños en dónde no podía ver nada ni a nadie, y se sentía cómo si estuviera atado de brazos y piernas, no estaba seguro de porque, pero sentía cómo si hubiera un poco de agua mojando la mejilla que se encontraba contra el piso.

No le asustaba, pero le preocupaba la razón porque se repetían. Primero fue una o dos veces por semana, entonces fueron cada tres días, y finalmente acabo pasando todas las noches, siendo perturbado por la voz masculina y su deseo de que pronunciara un nombre que ni siquiera era capaz de escuchar.

.o.O.o.

_5.- Los shinigamis regulaban todo en la Sociedad de Almas, pero no todos eran muy amables._

__

__

Y entonces paso algo que quizás se pudo evitar. Ichigo solía ser bastante paciente con los niños, pero no toleraba la estupidez de los adultos. Un hombre tumbó con un empujón a Hikaru, que tenía menos de cinco años, acababa de llegar del mundo de los vivos y por lo tanto estaba seguro de que tenía cinco años, el pequeño aún lloraba por las noches porque realmente extrañaba a su madre, pese a no ser capaz de recordar su rostro; casi de forma inmediata se apegó al joven de cabellos naranjas e iba detrás de él a todas partes. Ichigo pudo haber entendido que se trataba de un accidente, pero el hombre ni siquiera volteo a ver al pequeño para revisar si estaba bien. Esto le enfureció.

—¡Ey!, ¿ni siquiera vas a voltear a ver lo que haz hecho?— el hombre ni siquiera pareció escuchar lo que decía, pero era evidente que le estaba ignorando, se enfureció aún más cuando notó que llevaba ropas negras, era un shinigami, ¿no se suponía que su misión era cuidar de las almas comunes?, lo que derramó la última gota de la poca paciencia de Ichigo es que comenzó a tocar su katana, como advirtiéndole que no le diera problemas y se quedará callado. Lo golpeó más que nada por impulso, y este no dudó en contraatacar. Ichigo sí sabía pelear, lo había hecho más veces de las que le hubiera gustado, pero este hombre era más corpulento y al parecer tenía igual experiencia.

Como si fuera poco venía acompañado de otros shinigami.

Ichigo sintió como pateaban con unas rodillas la boca de su estómago repetidas veces mientras le sujetaban de los brazos. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentir eso, tenía a Chad con quién siempre se cuidaban las espaldas el uno al otro y la reputación de siempre arreglárselas para ganar. No estaba seguro de si lo que salía de su boca era sangre o era saliva, apostaba a que era lo primero. Sonrió.

— ¿Esto es todo lo que tienen, shinigamis? Y yo que creía que eran unos tipos rudos.

—No sabes con quién te metes niño.

Escuchó como uno de ellos desenvainó la espada, y también como Hikaru chilló horrorizado, había lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, mientras rogaba que le soltaran, pero aún así trataba de jalar a uno de los hombres que le tenían cautivo. Le empujó y cayó de nuevo al suelo, pero volvió a levantarse para volverlo a intentar. Estaba asustado, pero le preocupaba más la vida de Ichigo que su seguridad.

No fue consiente de como, quizás momentáneamente perdió el conocimiento, pero la sensación de ser sostenido le había abandonado, pero cuando miró a su alrededor vio que el grupo de hombres se encontraban de rodillas, y por su lenguaje corporal parecía que se encontraban paralizados, o más bien como si hubiera un gran peso encima de ellos, aplastándolos. Tenían los ojos casi fuera de sus orbitas, como si esto fuera algo que nunca hubieran visto, e Ichigo estaba seguro de así era.

— ¡Ichigo-nii!

Busco a Hikaru, preocupado por el tono que había utilizado, el niño estaba tirado en el suelo y era obvio que estaba sufriendo. Corrió hacía el niño y le sostuvo en brazos antes de echarse a correr. No era su estilo, pero no iba a esperar a que los otros recuperaran fuerzas.

.o.O.o.

— ¿Pero qué ha pasado? — Shizuku le vio horrorizada, dejó a un lado el cuchillo para ver a Ichigo que aún estaba sangrando un poco y el niño que permanecía inconsciente. Corrió hacia Ichigo y él le entregó al pequeño.

—Tuve una pelea— La mujer frunció el ceño.

—No debes de hacer eso Ichigo, se supone que eres el ejemplo de todos aquí— la siguió hacia la habitación, debía de escuchar el sermón ahora, que más tarde sería más largo porque se le ocurrirían más cosas a la mujer de pelo ya algo canoso—, los niños te admiran, ¡mírate! En serio, mírate, te han dejado destrozado.

Ichigo notó como su tono cambió de uno molesto a uno que mostraba claramente preocupación, se quedo cayado sabía que tenía razón, debería de ser un ejemplo y no meterse en esta clase de cosas. Se tocó la nariz incómodo y sintió de inmediato dolor, al parecer le habían roto la nariz.

—Lo siento mucho, no pude evitarlo.

—Takashi-san estará muy decepcionado— Ichigo estuvo a punto de decir que poco o nada le importaba la opinión del hombre—. A todo esto, ¿cómo es qué Hikaru acabó involucrado?

—Me atacaron entre varios, él trató de liberarme. Lo empujaron una o dos veces, pero no le golpearon directamente.

Shizuku suspiró, mientras acariciaba la mejilla del pequeño, agradecida de no ver mayores daños aparte de la inconciencia.

— ¿Entonces, por qué está así?

—Creó que es mi culpa— ella frunció el ceño, le vio de manera severa, esperando que hablará antes de atacarle con palabras, ella no era de las que hacían juicios sin saber la versión de todos los involucrados—, no sé exactamente que ha pasado, pero de la nada todos estaban en el suelo, como sí una fuerza les mantuviera allí.

Ella frunció el ceño, se quedó callada un buen rato que le incomodó mucho.

—Vete Ichigo, ayúdame a terminar de preparar tu cena.

—Pero…

—Hikaru estará bien, tan sólo déjalo dormir un poco más.

.o.O.o.

Estando en el río aprovechó para limpiarse la sangre de la cara, y se dio cuenta de que había algo extraño entre sus ropas. Introdujo su mano y encontró fragmentos de algo que no sabía que era, tenían un color blanco y algunas pequeñas partes rojas, estaba muy cerca de dónde le habían golpeado. Le resultaba familiar, pero no podría decir dónde las había visto.

No le tomó mucha importancia y las tiró al agua.

.o.O.o.

—Ichigo, necesitamos hablar contigo.

El nombrado dejó de cepillar el cabello de Hana, que siempre tomaba baños cortos para ser la primera, y las otras dos niñas que faltaban de recibir el mismo tratamiento.

Caminó a la dirección de ambos, ya sabiendo que iban a regañarle.

—Shizuku me ha dicho lo que pasó hoy— el hombre de mediana estatura y ojos pequeños le vio severo—, esto se está saliendo de control.

—No volveré a hacerlo, no me meteré más en peleas.

—No estoy hablando de eso— Ichigo frunció el ceño, queriendo saber a que se refería el hombre—, me refiero a tus poderes espirituales.

—No quiero ser un shinigami.

—Esto no se trata de lo que quieres Ichigo. Están fuera de control, haz estado a punto de lastimar a Hikaru.

—No se de que hablas.

—Ichigo, escucha—, la mujer sabía bien que a Ichigo ya no le agradaba tanto su esposo—. Esa fuerza que me dijiste que los mantuvo abajo eran tus poderes espirituales.

—Hiciste que shinigamis quedaran tirados en el suelo, unos incluso quedaron inconscientes, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

Ichigo negó con la cabeza, dispuesto a escucharlo.

—Tus poderes son tan fuertes que eres capaz de doblegar shinigamis, eres fuerte. Si no te enseñan a controlarlos vas a hacerles daño a personas, incluso mientras duermes. Escuche de un niño en el primer distrito que casi mata a su abuela por culpa de sus poderes espirituales.

—Sé que no quieres eso, Ichigo— la mujer le sonrió tiernamente—, sé que quieres mucho a estos niños, no permitas que algo malo les pase por tu rebeldía.

Se quedo callado, a ninguno de los dos les gustaba que replicará. Ya vería como se libraba de esta, estaba seguro de que eso de que lastimaría a alguien era para convencerlo de irse de la casa.

.o.O.o.

—Ichigo-nii— Hikaru apenas y lo vio le indico que pasará a su habitación.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Pudo haber sido peor. Creó que sólo quede así por la fuerza extraña— no le diría que eso lo había causado el mismo, el niño le vio directo a los ojos, esa acción comenzó a incomodar a Ichigo.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Tus ojos son café.

—Sí… ¿por qué el repentino interés?

—Tus ojos cambiaron por un momento, se volvieron azules— Ichigo frunció el ceño—. Me dio un poco de miedo.

—Tú estás bien, es lo que importa.

—Los shinigamis son malos, nunca te conviertas en uno.

—Debe haber shinigamis buenos.

—No lo creo— el niño cerró los ojos mientras ponía una expresión similar a la de Ishida cuando argumentaba y creía tener la razón.

—Oye, yo una vez conocí a uno bueno.

Hikaru inmediatamente cambió su expresión a una sorprendida.

—Ryuji dice que los shinigamis abusan de su poder, que solo ha conocido a shinigamis malos, y por eso quiere ser uno, para que haya buenos shinigami.

—Una shinigami me trajo a este mundo, vague entre los vivos mucho tiempo.

— ¿Y era linda? — Ichigo se quedó callado, y el niño de manera rápida leyó las expresiones de Ichigo—, ¡te ha gustado una shinigami!

—Cállate— le cubrió la boca, no quería que nadie se enterará—, esto no tiene nada de importancia.

—Sí la tiene, deberías de convertirte en shinigami y buscarla.

—No lo sé, no me gusta la idea de hacerlo.

—Pero sería bueno, necesitamos más personas que sean como tú, no como esos idiotas de hoy.

—Hikaru, no digas esas palabras.

— ¿Qué?, Ryuji las usa todo el tiempo.

—Pero tú no eres Ryuji.

—Vamos Ichigo, conviértete en shinigami— trató de cambiar la conversación, e Ichigo decidió que por esta vez dejaría ese pequeño asunto de lado—, que quizás un día yo también me convierta en uno.

— ¿Y eso de qué te sirve?, Me necesitan más aquí que allá.

—Takeshi-sama dice que puede ser peligroso que te quedes aquí. Para ti y para nosotros.

—Takeshi lo único que quiere es vivir en un distrito superior, no le importamos realmente.

—Pero a mi sí me importas— le miró intensamente, como queriendo hipnotizarlo—, no quiero que te pase algo por no poder controlar tus poderes. Escuché que pueden venir monstruos cuando sienten energías espirituales fuertes.

—Realmente quieres que me vaya.

—No es eso, es sentido común. La mayoría quisiera tener poderes espirituales para tener una mejor vida.

—No creo que la vida de shinigami sea tan bonita como la pintan.

—Quizás no, pero todos estaremos bien. Tú estarás bien y quizás, sólo quizás puedas ver a la shinigami.

Ichigo ni siquiera quiso contestar, aunque le causaba ilusión la idea de volver a ver a Rukia no sabía si valía la pena poner su vida en riesgo. Los niños creían que ser un shinigami era lo más cercano a ser un súper héroe, pero Ichigo sabía que no era así.

.o.O.o.

No sabía sí esto era lo correcto, pero ya ni siquiera iba a poder dormir a gusto, las pesadillas eran frecuentes, los niños se notaban algo inquietos y Shizuku le veía esperanzada.

Sería un shinigami, no importaba que realmente no lo deseara.


End file.
